Whatever May Come
by Zellarest
Summary: An evil force is creeping up on Whitechapel. A familiar enemy might be behind it, with a new, possibly more menacing enemy. When said enemies travel to another universe to find the key to their plan, what does this have to do with Benny and the gang? On hold/hiatus.
1. Prolouge

_Rating - T_

_Pairings - Bennica Etharah  
_

_Summary - _An evil force is creeping up on Whitechapel. A familiar enemy might be behind it, with a new, possibly more menacing enemy. When said enemies travel to another universe to find the key to their plan, what does thid have to do with Benny and the gang? Bennica! Ethara! Rory/OC

A/N: I really like this, it was a flimsy idea that became solid, and I've never done a (hopefully) angst story. Let's see how this plays out… Hope you like it, and I already have chapter 2 ready (spiffing it up at the moment) but **will only continue if I get reviews. **If I do not get any reviews in at least a week or so, I will consider this a flop. SO REVIEW! Even if it's just a word! I allow anonymous reviews, so send 'em in!

_READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!_

_The town was in literal ruins. Each and every building was damaged in one way or another, whether it be on fire or collapsed on multiple fronts. Nameless, faceless corpses lay this way and that, each and everyone lifeless and cold-looking. Smoke rose in billows from the nearest building to him. He stared in disbelief. From what depths of his mind did this nightmare come from?_

_Only one still stood. Well, two. Him. And... a chick?_

_The other was a tall, nearly as tall as him, pale girl with dark, straight brown hair that fell down to the start of her ribcage. Her short bangs were swept off to the left of her face. Her eyes, however, were the most distracting, almost entrancing feature. A gentle green, they met his. She couldn't be older than he was, fifteen. She was attractive... in an odd way._

_"Hello, Benny Weir." she deadpanned. "Nice to finally be meeting you." she said, as if she had been awaiting this day for many years. The cold, calculating look made him feel as if she were deciding whether if it was worth killing him or not. _

_"W-who are you?" he stammered, immediately thinking he sounded like Ethan around Sarah. He also wanted to say 'and why do you look like me?' but he didn't. _

_"Oh, me?" her tone didn't lift to suggest it was a legit question, but he was sure it was. "I'm you, of course." And with that confusing statement, she started to walk away._

_Before he could ask what the hell she was talking about, she was simply gone. He had one last glance at the gloomy scene before waking abruptly._

He gasped, sitting straight up and realizing, no one was dead. He was in his room. He knew this because in the dim light from the sunrise, he could see his computer and his desk even more so.

Benny took a deep breath. He scolded himself, no need to be overreacting. Just a dream. A dream like Ethan would have. A wrecked town full of dead bodies and a creepy chick? Yeah... totally not a Benny-dream. He started freaking out again, heart pounding in his ears.

Gah! He couldn't settle his hammering heart, and he supposed now wasn't a horrible time to get up. Or pace, or hyperventilate, or… he was definitely freaking out.

He grabbed a shirt and some jeans and went down the hall to take a hot and (hopefully) refreshing shower.

In another, not too far off, universe...

_She was in some dark, awfully familiar place. Every building was wrecked majorly in some way. At certain intervals, some buildings were on fire. Not to mention the bodies- faceless, lifeless, and cold looking- laying everywhere. Most were on sidewalks, but some were mauled and frighteningly devoured in certain places, in the road, lying under cars, and slouched against stop signs._

_She, Aliza, was alone, for the most part. There was a cold, sickeningly creepy feeling slithering up her spine and seeping into her soul. _

_Suddenly she spotted someone. A tall boy, possibly fifteen, who was looking at the scene with an abstruse expression. His gently green eyes were wide with fear, misunderstanding, and uncertainty. His windblown-looking hair was a dark brown and lush with cleanliness. He was awfully attractive... _

_Suddenly, her stomach twisted. And it **wasn't **butterflies._

_Aliza suddenly felt incapable of feeling any part of her dream-body besides her lips, which were moving of their own accord. And she couldn't stop them. _

_"Hello, Benny Weir." she said blankly. But her voice wasn't blank. More like dead and emotionless. More importantly, it wasn't hers. It scared her, and easily scared wasn't a term usually used to describe her. Impulsive and sarcastic, yeah. "Nice to finally be meeting you." the cold, lifeless voice said. It chilled her to the bone, and she didn't blame- what's his name- Benny for asking,_

_"Who are you?" confusedly. There was a pause, in which there was a sound of faint screams. _

_"Oh, me?" her lifeless voice didn't rise in the slightest to be classified it was a question. But it obviously was. "I'm you, of course." and her fuzzy, obscure dream-conscience stopped working. **What**?_

_Suddenly, the dream suddenly disappeared as all other dreams do. Like the flick of a switch, it was gone._

And she was awake.

**Woo! Angst-y ending, I hope. Don't worry; you'll learn more about this 'All-mysterious Aliza' next chapter. Hopefully. Nah, I'm kidding. You will. **

**Trust me, if the story goes as I hope it will, this will all unfold gradually. Baby steps. One step at a time. If you don't know where you're going, any road will take you there. Getting the gist? And the references? **

**Review, if you don't mind. Pretty please? **

**HAPPY CANADA DAY! - wrote this on Canada Day but internet was down ;'( **

**~Zellarest**


	2. Chapter 2

**I totally think Jane is much unrepresented in the show, and even though Benny shows little affection towards her, I'd like to think he would. Sorry if it is a bit OOC. **

**And here's the gist of the, for lack of a better term, 'alternate universe'. First of all, our lovely original characters are as they are in the show, albeit a little OOC due to my raw writing skills. However, in Aliza's universe, the main cast of characters in her universe are practically opposites of our lovely cast of characters. For example, Aliza is the opposite of Benny. She looks insanely similar, but she's a girl. But! Benny is less than athletic, so is she. But as Benny is sweet and funny, she is to be sarcastic and witty. Catch my drift? Or is the wind blowing you in a different direction? Questions are welcomed! I'll do my best to answer them without giving the story away!**

**And, to make my AN even longer, I looked up the definition for Angst, and realized my ending to the last chapter wasn't angst-y, more suspenseful-y. Sooo… yeah. That's it. **

**July 4th, 8:37 p.m. – Umm, added more content, and fixed it up a bit. Only posted it earlier because I wanted to post it before dinner in case the internet went out… so, yeah. Hope it helped and hope you like it. (Trust me, it looks like I didn't change it, but I did.)**

**ENGAGE!**

Benny...

Benny spotted Ethan, finally, coming out of the door with Jane. He grinned, starting for them. Jane sped up and made it to Benny before he could make it to Ethan. Jane was as much as a little sister to Benny as Ethan was like a brother to him.

"Hey Benny!" she said brightly, jumping up and down as she did, finally hugging him around the waist- which was about as high as she could reach to hug comfortably- without standing on her tiptoes. Benny kept his grin, amused at her excitement of his presence.

"Hey Janie." he said, calling her what he knew she hated and mussing up her hair. She let out a cry of protest, which Benny ignored, as Ethan finally caught up. Jane let go of Benny and said a quick goodbye before running off to catch up with some of her friends. Ethan watched her off before greeting Benny.

"Hey B." Ethan greeted in his usual this-is-way-too-early-to-be-getting-up tone even though they did this every weekday. Ethan swiped some dark hair out of his eyes, frowning slightly.

"Hey, E." Benny said quickly, in order to get to what he really wanted to say. "Listen, I had this really weird dream last night." Ethan rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to undoubtedly counter with a witty or sarcastic remark, so Benny cut him off. "No, not a Britney-Spears-was-there weird. Like a there-were-dead-bodies weird." And so Benny explained his dream in as much detail as he could as they walked to the school. Ethan listened intently, like what he was saying was vital to his survival, or a final.

"Are you sure it wasn't just some bizarre nightmare or something?" Ethan asked beseechingly. Benny gave him a look that said 'does it sound like just some crazy nightmare'.

"No, E. This was serious. It had some weird, ominous feel. Like it was real, like I was **there**. But it wasn't, and that place..." he trailed off, feeling vulnerable because he couldn't even explain it. The silence didn't last long, for a familiar annoyance returned.

"Hey guys!" the sickeningly bright voice of Rory came from directly behind the two, making them start violently. Ethan was the first to recover, holding his chest.

"Gah! Rory, I thought we said stop doing that!" Ethan snapped angrily. But Rory shrugged and apologized sincerely.

"Sorry, I forgot. Couldn't help it either, you guys were totally easy game." he grinned goofily, making Benny and Ethan sigh in defeat, Benny shaking his head in dismay. "What were you guys talking about?" Rory asked curiously. Benny shot Ethan a pleading look. "Something about a dream." he added, even more curiously. Ethan stepped up to the plate, but he failed miserably.

"Benny was just dreaming about stuff like um..." Ethan stammered, obviously unable to conjure something appropriate enough to be talking about in general conversation, much less something Benny would dream about that met that criteria, quickly enough.

Fortunately, Benny stepped in.

"Megan Fox. It was wicked awesome." he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Ethan stared in disbelief at his quick (as usual) acting skills, as Rory's eyes went wide and he said,

"Sweeeet!" dragging out the word in amazement.

Rory would be Rory.

Aliza...

Waking up at dawn and not being able to back to sleep did not help Aliza's murky mood. On top of that, she had pestering anxiety from thinking about the dream every second of the day since the dream onwards. Shuffling out the front door to head to school, she caught sight of her best friend, Katy Cartwright.

Katy was a small- well, at least shorter than her- girl with shoulder-length dark brown hair and strong chocolaty brown eyes. Her skin tone was light, and since she was no more an athlete than Aliza was, she had dry skin in places (like her upper arms) that was barely noticeable, but still there nonetheless.

"Hey, Kate!" Aliza called, rushing towards her by taking a shortcut through her lawn. Her knee-length sundress flapped when she ran, and her worn denim jacket went with it nicely. Not to mention her mahogany-brown strapped boots. Katy brightened drastically, like seeing Aliza made her very day. She wore a simple slanted orange shirt with a yellow peace-sign on it and a yellow undershirt underneath, light blue jeans, and orange converse. Her backpack was slung over one shoulder, the one covered by the one sleeve of her shirt.

"Hey Ali!" she said, doing what she always did; she hugged Aliza when she got close enough. Aliza squirmed; she wasn't much of a touchy-feely person. "Ooh, right." Katy blurted, letting go of her. "Forgot again, Al." she blushed, embarrassed of her forgetfulness.

She was such a nerd, she could be like an encyclopedia sometimes too. Whereas Aliza was more of an information-sponge. Good, since she needed to memorize correct spell procedures in order to do them perfectly. Being a spell-master.

"Soo... ask Danny out yet?" Aliza prodded, walking with her as they headed for the school. Katy flushed a deathly shade of red, not unusual when Danny came to babysit Nick, Katy's little brother. Or when he came up in conversation.

"Have you asked out Will?" she countered, looking at her with an uncharacteristically sly smile. Which didn't really make sense with the dimming color of her cheeks, but it was still there.

"Touché." Aliza said, smiling at her friend's sensitivity. There was a moment of silence, and at the end, the two girls couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Me, ask out Danny." Katy breathed between lapses in her laughter. The lone sleeve on her already slanted orange shirt fell off its shoulder, exposing more of her yellow undershirt.

"_Me!_ Ask out Will." Aliza choked out. Had she not been properly civilized, she'd have been on the sidewalk, laughing her top off. This went on for a number of minutes, and each girl was surprised they hadn't already died from lack of oxygen. Or at least collapsed.

"Oh my gosh." Katy whispered, sounding horrorstruck. And she was, Aliza noticed as she wiped her eyes of laughter induced tears, because she had stopped straight in her tracks. Looking at some point ahead of her. Aliza followed her line of sight.

It was Danny and Will she was staring at. Walking towards them as Aliza and Katy stood there, still as trees, watching them do just that.

Danny was grinning at them, and Will was looking suspicious. No more suspicious than usual, then.

Danny was a darker skin tone than the boy next to him, a cream-ish color Will was, and had scruffy dark brown hair and deep pools of chocolate in his eyes. He was tall and lean, much to Katy's liking.

Will was tall, too. Lean as well. His short blonde hair licked at his ears. His eyes were like pools of deep blue sky, and he was _cute_. Well, at least Aliza thought so.

"Hello ladies." Danny said cheerfully. Will cracked a smile at Aliza, who narrowed her eyes. Katy had practically melted at the sight of Danny. Pansy.

"H-he-hey Danny." she spluttered, turning a deep scarlet and scrambling to right her sleeve. She had to be the most obvious in-love person you could find. Danny, oblivious as ever, just smiled at her. Well, time for Aliza to break the silence; rudely.

"School won't wait forever, or did time stop just for us?" she snapped, trying to keep her cool in front of Will. Unsuccessfully, she would concur. He whistled lowly, almost like a sharp exhale of breath or sigh, proving her observance as she brushed past him. That was him, subtle as always.

"Where's the fire, sunshine?" Will called, trailing after her with Danny and Katy hot on his heels. The appearance of Will had quickly turned Aliza sour. Why did they need to follow her? Why couldn't they just walk there themselves? She certainly didn't need an… _escort_ to school and neither did they, really.

"Moron." she muttered, cursing him eternally for being... himself. She turned, kept walking (backwards), and stuck her tongue out at him, making him smile amusedly.

….

A dark figure loomed in the shadows of the trees across the wide street. She smiled deviously, laying out her plan effortlessly. Her ridiculously blonde curls and eerie gray eyes that narrowed at the group of teenagers were her most entrancing features. Along with her snowy-white skin and her cat-like form that allowed her to be as sneaky and invisible as a shadow. She would be considered particularly beautiful, but her intimidating aura often convinced others to avoid her. Her thoughts echoed her smile; devious.

_Mortals are so easy. Just take away their anchor and they are simply lost at sea… _

"Cake walk." She muttered, smiling venomously, turning and disappearing into the darkness swiftly, like a subtle wind. Back to her 'supervisor' of sorts…

….

**Just… a filler-chapter I guess. Gives you a bit more depth on Aliza's personality. That's about it. We'll dive into the action in later chapters, I promise. **

**Let me know how this was! Was it boring compared to last chapter? Too much? Too little? Are the original characters done right, or at least okay? I'm freaking out right now… **

**PLEASEEEEEEE Let me know!**

**Happy Independence Day, Americans!**

**DISENGAGE!**

**~Zellarest**


End file.
